Payback
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: The fandoms that Mordecai and Rigby ranted on Aw What! want the show off the air. So it's up to Mordecai and Rigby along with the park workers to save Aw What! or lose it forever.


**Hey guys Smoke here. My story is called payback. Mordecai and Rigby are gonna face against the 5 fandoms they ranted on Aw What?! you're gonna find out soon. I don't own Regular Show or the fandoms that will be in this story. Enjoy!**

Our stoy begins in the coffee shop where Mordecai and Rigby are coming up with new ideas for Aw What?!. "Ok I got one we talk about the show Beast Machines." said Rigby.

"Beast Machines, seriously?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh come the heroes didn't had guns and they look ugly. Optimus Primal's beast mode looks like a old ape and Cheetor's beast mode makes him look like Speedy's cousin." said Rigby.

"True. We can rant about Jawbreaker fanfics." Mordecai suggested.

"What are those again?" Rigby asked.

"Ralph abd Vanellope pairing." Mordecai answered.

"That's a good topic." said Rigby.

Then Margaret walked to their table and handed their coffe. "Can you add Elsanna to the list. I hate those people!" said Margaret.

"I didn't know you write fanfiction Margaret?" Mordecai replied.

"I do it in my spare time." said Margaret. "So what was the first topic you ranted about?"

"Ever After High." said Rigby

"We were hit after that." said Mordecai.

"We're popular on the web. We also got invited to Comic-con." said Rigby.

"That sounds pretty cool." Margaret replied. "I'll talk to you guys later." Margaret walled away so the slackers can get back to work.

Mordecai and Rigby are walking back to the house and they decided to talk about what they should talk about at Comic-con. "Ok how about Doctor Who?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know man. It's a popular series and I don't watch it." said Mordecai.

"Good point." Rigby agreed.

When they get inside Benson and Skips are sitting on the couch along with concern looks. "Uh guys we have a problem." said Skips.

"What is it Skips?" Mordecai asked.

"You know your show Aw What?! Well Headmaster Grim of Ever After High, Headmitress Bloodgood of Monster High, Adventure Time, Dora the Explorer, and Teen Titans go! are demanding you to cancel your show." said Benson.

"What?!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed.

"But Benson our show can't be canceled!" said Rigby.

"Yeah it's a hit!" said Mordecai.

"I know and you're gonna keep it. They're all gonna be in the Aftermath in Bara Magna. All we need to is to come up with some good reasons to keep your show." said Benson.

"Muscle Man, Pops, and High Five Ghost will join in too." said Benson.

"You sure it's a good idea?" Rigby asked.

"I asked him the same question. He said you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." said Skips.

Meanwhile in Bara Magna the park workers are walking yo the studio and entered the green room and they see Headmaster Milton Grim, Giles Grim, Apple White and Raven Queen from Ever After High, Headless Headmitress Bloodgood, Frankie Stein, and Clawdeen Wolf of Monster High, Dora and Boots from Dora the Explorer, Fin and Jake from Adventure Time, and finally the Teen Titans from Teen Titans Go! they all glared at the park workers. "So the slackers who said I was a loudmouth." said Cyborg.

"Hey it's true! You Teen Titans sucks!" Muscle Man replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Robin asked enraged.

"You're a abomination to DC comics, and you're all on the villains wiki, except for Titan Raven." said Muscle Man. Just to let you all know I will put the show that the Ravens are from.

"I can't believe you let these morons talk about our shows that way." said Headmaster Grim.

"Hey only I call them morons!" Benson shouted.

Before Benson could punch Headmaster Grim in the face a brown matortian with a headset walks in. "Hey park workers you're up." He said. Benson unclutches his fist and glares at Headmaster Grim. Then the Park workers walk out of the green room to save Aw What?!

**Ok that was the first chapter, I had to look up the characters for each fandom. Anyway the good stuff will be in the next chapter please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
